Finn
by Glitter Queen Aila Midori
Summary: The anime never tells you Finn's story so I made my own.
1. Chapter 1

A tigeroid squad was running through a forest on Sunh running away from a dragonoid base. The base is a distance away, but they're being attacked by robots. They keep running and an elderly man notices a flash of blue.

"I saw something!" he shouted, "There," pointing to a bush. Tigeroid warriors lined up. One launched a tai chi attack at the bush. A young boy, with blue hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes leapt away from the bush. He pulled out a card and yelled,

"Stay away from me, dragonoids." Icicles erupted from the card even though he didn't swipe it through an activator. Ice froze around the feet of the warriors.

The elderly man muttered,

"He's a tigeroid?" The boy looked suspiciously at them.

"You want to take me back to the base, don't you?" he asked. The elder shook his head.

"No, we're tigeroids, too."

"Prove it!" The elder looked at him and grew his stripes. The boy did the same. The ice melted off the warriors.

"We want to take you back to our base, there will be other tigeroids," said the elder, named Sid. They heard dragonoids coming. The boy sharply turned his head toward the noise.

"I'll go with you," he said. Elder Sid beckoned to the boy, when two dragonoid warriors grabbed him.

"Let go of me!" he yelled, trying to pull away.

"What, you don't like us," mocked a tall, thin, blonde haired one, smirking.

"He is coming with us." Elder Sid said.

"Sorry, this boy is coming back to our base with us." The boy in question was still trying to escape. The blonde dragonoid nodded to the brunette dragonoid. He put a device to the boy's arm and he cried out. The boy slumped and was panting. Slowly ice crept around the device until it was completely frozen. The dragonoids and tigeroids stared at the boy in disbelief. Ice started to creep up the dragonoids arms. They released the boy and the ice stopped. He leapt to the tigeroids. Then he turned to stare at the dragonoids and ice started to creep up their legs. They couldn't move to follow them. The tigeroids fled into the forest, the boy easily keeping pace. They reached the ship and got on and left.

"What's your name?" Elder Sid asked the boy.

"Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you freeze the dragonoids?" Finn shrugged.

"Whenever I was angry or scared or hurt, ice would freeze the thing that scared or hurt me." There was a pause. Finn yawned.

"You must be tired. I'll show you to your room." Finn nodded. They went to the room which had a bed, closet and desk. Finn placed Bing on the table and fell asleep. When he woke up there was a holder were his Bing card was. He checked inside the holder and saw his Bing card. He sighed in relief. Elder Sid knocked on the door and Finn opened it.

"We're here." Finn followed Elder Sid and they went to some large doors.

"The other elders need to know who you are. I'm just going to tell them what happened yesterday." Finn nodded. Sid opened the doors and they walked in.

"This is the boy you sent us a message about?" asked a tall elder with a slightly pointed staff. Elder Sid nodded.

"How did you meet him?" Elder Sid recounted how he and his squad found Finn. The elders were surprised about what Finn did with ice. When they finished, Elder Sid said,

"I'll escort Finn to his room." Finn followed Elder Sid to his room in the compound.

"I'll be back in a minute, the other elders and I need to talk." Finn nodded. Elder Sid returned to the meeting room. There was a pause.

"How was he able to freeze the dragonoids with out using his card?" asked Elder Pyron.

"When I asked him, he told me that whenever he was scared or hurt or angry, ice froze whatever scared or hurt him," replied Elder Sid.

"A tai chi spirit," Elder Komorka said.

"What?" asked General Aidan.

"A tai chi spirit is a tai chi that has been given life by the needs of its wielder. Bing has chosen Finn. It will always protect him," explained Komorka.

"He still needs to be trained," Elder Pyron said.

"I will train him," said Elder Sid. The tigeroid leaders nodded in agreement. Elder Sid went tell Finn.

"Finn, you need training to develop your tai chi powers. I will be training you." Finn nodded.

"When do we start in?" asked Finn.

"In the morning." Elder Sid left Finn to his thoughts.

When it was getting late, Finn went to bed, but once he fell asleep, he got nightmares of his time as a dragonoid captive. He woke up in a cold sweat and decided to walk it off. He quietly left his room. He started walking around. He came to some huge doors. When he put his hand in the middle, the doors opened. Inside he saw a huge tablet. He went to look at it not noticing that his Bing card was glowing. He felt safe in this room. He sat down against the wall and fell back asleep. In the morning, Elder Sid found him in the tai chi storage chamber. Finn woke to Elder Sid gently shaking him.

"Finn, how did you get in?" Elder Sid asked.

"I put my hand on the door and it opened, why do you ask?" Finn replied.

"No reason. Now it is time to begin your training," replied Elder Sid. Finn nodded. Elder Sid led him to a large training room.

"The first thing I want you to do is dodge as many tai chi attacks as possible." Finn nodded again. A warrior started launching tai chi attacks at him. Finn jumped and dodged all the attacks the tigeroid made. Eventually the tigeroid was too tired to launch any more tai chi attacks. Then Finn collapsed and was sent into his memories of his period of captivity. The tigeroid caught Finn and laid him on the floor. Elder Sid sent for a healer. The healer tried everything but Finn wouldn't wake up. They took him to the infirmary were they monitored his brain waves. He was dreaming about a time when the dragonoids were launching tai chi attacks at him but couldn't dodge.

_With the dragonoids_

"How could you let the boy escape!" yelled a general for the dragonoids, "You know we need him to power the mother ship. Ave, Garnia, take a squad and get that boy back." The two dragonoids nodded. They left to get an army of robots.


	3. Chapter 3

With the tigeroids

Finn woke up and continued his training. A few months later, Elder Sid wanted Finn to have more experience in the field. They got on a ship and left to look for the lost Tai chi. Little did they know a dragonoid ship was following them.

With the dragonoids

"Are you sure he's on that ship Duran?" asked Garnia. Duran nodded.

"ATTACK!"

With the tigeroids

The ship rock and Finn put his hand against the wall to steady himself.

"What's going on?" he muttered. He ran to the control room.

"What's happening?" he asked Elder Sid as it rocked again. The screen showed dragonoid robots swarming the ship.

"We're being attacked," Elder Sid replied. Three dragonoids were ordering the robots around. Finn froze up.

"What's wrong?" asked Elder Sid.

"They're here," Finn said, panic in his voice. He started hyperventilating.

"Who's here?" asked Elder Sid.

"_Them,_" Finn replied. He was having a panic attack. Elder Sid's eyes widened.

"Your captors," Elder Sid verified. Finn nodded, trying to calm himself.

"Where are they?" Sid asked. Finn pointed to three people walking through the robots. Two, the tigeroids had seen when they met Finn. They had never seen the third. He had brown hair and yellow eyes. Finn looked afraid. The dragonoids saw Finn and turned toward him. Finn hid behind Elder Sid. The dragonoids got to the tigeroids.

"We're here to take back our prisoner. It would be in your best interest to hand him over," said the unknown dragonoid. Elder Sid replied,

"I think not."

"Then we'll take him by force," said the strange one, smirking. Finn's eyes widened.

"You won't be doing that either," stated Elder Sid, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder to calm him down. Ice started to creep towards the dragonoids.

"I wouldn't try that," said the yellow eyed one. Ice kept going but when it reached the dragonoids they activated a couple of tai chi. Finn drops to his knees and held his head in his hands. Elder Sid put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"The tai chi for conduct and the tai chi for pain," said the new one, smirking.

"State your name," Elder Sid said.

"If it's really that important, my name is Yanima," he said.

"Well, _Yanima_, you'll have to go through me to get to Finn," Elder Sid said, leaving no room for argument. A dragonoid robot tried to sneak up on Elder Sid. Sid spun and launched a tai chi at it. The robot exploded on impact. The other soldiers were fighting off the other robots. Soon the robot army was reduced to pieces of metal.

"Maybe we should retreat," Garnia whispered to Yanima. Yanima scowled at Garnia.

"I won't retreat. I haven't failed a mission and I'm not starting now," Yanima hissed.

"Yes sir," Garnia said, "Should we attack?" Yanima nodded. Garnia took out a tai chi card.

"Tai Chi Pok, Explosion," Garnia yelled. Elder Sid used a beam of light from his staff to deflect the blast.

"Tai Chi Bing, Ice," Elder Sid responded. Ice blades were sent shooting towards the Dragonoids.

"Tai Chi Choong, Bug," Yanima said. A swarm of bugs flew towards Elder Sid and Finn.

"Tai Chi Bing, Ice," Finn said, activating his card with the activator. Ice shards made quick work of the bug swarm.

"You dare to attack me, Finn. You will be punished when you come back," Yanima hissed. Finn hid behind Elder Sid again.

"You won't be punishing him because he won't be going back," Elder Sid said, in a commanding voice. Then Yanima got a message through his earpiece.

"Looks like I've been ordered back to base. You've been given' a slight reprieve, Tigeroid," Yanima said. The dragonoids left. Finn got over the pain. The Tigeroid returned to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Tai Chi Chasers.**

The tigeroids started back towards the base. Finn went to his room to sleep. But his sleep was interrupted by a nightmare.

_Nightmare_

_Finn was in a normal home. His mom, a woman with brown hair that she always put in a ponytail, was just waking him up._

_"Finn, it's time to wake up," she said, chuckling. His father, a man with reddish hair and taller than his mom, came in._

_"How're you doin' buddy? You were in bed a long time," he said, smiling. Finn smiled. Then his brother, a boy with bright red hair, came in._

_"Come on, let's go play," he said. Finn grinned, nodded, and jumped off his bed. The two boys went outside with their mom watching from the porch. They played for a while before a teenager with brown hair came up to the yard._

_"Rai, Finn, come here," their mother commanded. They started to make their way to their mom. The teen grabbed Finn's arm._

_"Going so soon?" he asked. Finn tried to yank his arm away. The teen squeezed Finn's arm harder, until it hurt. Finn whimpered and stopped moving._

_"Let my son go!" his mom shouted. Rai was safely behind her and Finn could see him slip in to the house to get their dad._

_"I don't think so, in fact, I'll be on my way," the teen said. He started dragging Finn away, when their dad came out. He charged toward the teen. The teen smoothly produced a knife and held it to Finn's throat._

_"You're going to let us leave, and you're not going to follow us," the boy said icily. Their dad stopped and hung his head. The boy dragged Finn to a hovering disk._

_End Nightmare_

Finn bolted upright. _I have a twin? Those are my parents? _He thought. He stared out the window.


End file.
